


Mentoring Relationship

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura mentors Kara like Adar mentored her. (comment!fic written for the 2014 BSG Epics Prompting Challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentoring Relationship

Laura waited for the aftershocks to slow before opening her eyes. Kara loomed above from her position between her legs, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“You just love it, don’t you?”

Kara’s eyes widened in what Laura was sure the younger woman thought was an innocent expression.

“Making the president go crazy,” Laura clarified, unnecessarily, from the look that crossed Kara’s features.

“So what if I do?”

Kara leaned down and took Laura’s nipple between her lips to circle it slowly with her tongue. When the object of her attentions spoke her voice was husky and low.

“Oh, trust me, the president has no complaints.”

Kara smirked again and drew herself up to initiate a deep kiss. Laura groaned when she pulled away and directed softer kisses up her jawline. She paused just below her ear.

“It gets me wet thinking about how I’m the only one who knows if you suck right here,” Kara said, pausing to lick Laura’s earlobe, “Madame Airlock starts whimpering like a kitten.”

Laura could only hold out for a few seconds before she started mewing. The soft sound turned to a growl when Kara pulled away and moved back down her body to stroke her legs.

“Or that I know you can get just here,” she continued, stroking a soft line at Laura’s mid thigh, “under her skirt during a meeting before she starts squirming in her chair.”

Laura opened her eyes to glare but gasped when Kara’s hand made its way upward, teasing at her folds.

“You do that three, maybe four times, and Madame President will dismiss the meeting early.”

Laura did manage a stern look at that. It was how they’d ended up in their present position.

“To let you finger frak her on the conference table,” Kara said. Her fingers found their target and Laura arched her back with a groan.

“Gods, Kara, please shut up and frak me,” Laura muttered. She was too involved in thrusting her hips to get a better angle to even try to make it sound like an order.

Kara chuckled and did as she was told, a little rougher than the last round. She waited until Laura was writhing wildly before speaking again.

“I just thought you’d be proud of everything you’ve taught me, Laura.”

Laura, heady with impending orgasm, didn’t even open her eyes but did manage to pant out a response.

“Hmm, about what, honey?”

Kara employed her other hand for the first time, this time, to find the soft bud and roll it between her thumb and forefinger.

“Being the dirty little slut secretly frakking the president’s brains out.”

When Laura finally came back to her senses with her face buried in the shoulder of Kara’s uniform she was thanking Richard Adar for unwittingly training a protégé.

A president must always teach their lover just how much noise it would take to alert the guards.


End file.
